Link
"Did you just assume my video?!" -Link Link is a character from Jell-o Wobz: Adventures Through the Net. Appearance Link is a YouTube link to "Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up (Video)". He has small sticks for legs and arms, with a small face. Personality Link is very helpful to his friends and is slightly insecure. He can also be quite angry at times, such as when Nigel thought he was a link to a BRIGHT SIDE video. Relationships Bucket In the first episode, Bucket is happy to see that there is such a nice Webian. Link also enjoys Bucket's presence too. In Slide Superhero, after Bucket leaves the team in order to find a presentation, Link goes through a deep depression, meaning that Link is dependent on Bucket to keep him happy. Status: Friends Meg Meg is shown to be protective of Link, due to her being aware of his vulnerability This can sometimes make Link feel a little annoyed by her. In Fabulous Fandom, when the team finally found Meg, she, in a panic, asked Link if he was okay, to which he bit a piece off of her, and she had that bite for the rest of the season. Status:'''Minor enemies(on Link's side) Baker Link is shown to be angry at Baker whenever she makes an assumption about the World Wide Web. However, Link is typically worried when Baker's in trouble, such as when she turned into a Chia in Napping about Neopets. '''Status: '''Neutral Walter Walter and Link are shown to be on good terms with each other, as Walter teaches Link how to control his powers, and Link helps him learn how to code in Scratch to return the favor. '''Status: Friends Nigel Link absolutely despises Nigel. Nigel continuously argues with Link, and this causes Link to argue back. These arguments ended up causing the conflict in Funny Forms, where Nigel leaves the group because of one of his arguments with Link. Status:'Enemies Thumbnail Thumbnail is Link's best friend. They have spent lots of their time together, and when Thumbnail came along with the team in Prodigy Power, Link would protect him from Nigel's rude remarks. '''Status:'Best friends Abilities YouTube Throw:Link can throw a YouTube video at an enemy. Facebook Shield: Link can create a shield from a Facebook post. Twitter Launch: Similar to YouTube Throw, but it deals more damage. Tumblr Barricade: Similar to Facebook Shield, but it protects him more. Quotes "Do you have Deja vu?"-The Internet "Sorry, how impolite of myself. I'm Link."-The Internet "I'm never gonna give you up, let you down, run around, or desert you."-The Internet "Bucket, you have a lot to see in life. You're not wasting it here."-The Virus Test "Okay Walter, I have had enough of the pitter-patter you're doing on this keyboard."-Three Cheers for 4chan "*slap* That's no how rip-off mobile games work, Baker!"-Rallying the Rip-Offs "There are too many wikis on Fandom! There's no way we'll find her!"-Fabulous Fandom "*slap* That's not how Raz-Kids works, Baker!"-Rockstar Raz-Kids " I'M NOT A BRIGHT SIDE VIDEO!"-Multiple times "NO! DON'T FALL FOR THEIR TRAP, NIGEL!"-Rambling Through Roblox Trivia * '''Running gag: Nigel frequently calls Link a BRIGHT SIDE video, which Link says he's not. * According to "Love at First Watch", his real name is Linkoln. Category:Characters